lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lostscape/Items
The Lostscape Flash game involves finding hidden items to reveal scenes from Lost, including a scene from upcoming episodes, starting from . The item list shows one item less than there are items to find. There is one or more special items to find last, bringing the final count to "X+1 of X" or "X+2 of X". Some items will have to be manipulated to find or interact with other items. Some items on the list will have to be found before (and sometimes used on) other items to unlock the next item. Also, some items will have to be clicked a second or third time to find all the clues. Items # baby cradle (click once for video) # Black Rock (click once for video, a second time to get dynamite) # camp fire (click to light / put out) # cockpit (click once for video, a second time for pilot) # comic book (click once for video) # DHARMA beer (click van to get beer) # DHARMA van (click once for video, a second time to get beer and Roger) # discovered Swan (click once to reveal, a second time for Desmond's light) # Swan hatch (use dynamite to blow open "discovered Swan"; hatch flies off and video plays) # dog whistle (use to find Vincent) # drug plane (click once to reveal, click twice to get Virgin Mary statues) # dynamite (use carefully to open Swan hatch) # golf bag (click for video) # graveyard (click left cross for video; click right cross for key) # guitar (click once for video, a second time it plays a few chords) # Halliburton case (use the key to unlock case) # heroin bag (each click of a Virgin Mary statue breaks it, revealing another bag) # knives (click luggage to open it and reveal knives) # MacCutcheon (click Saywer's tent to reveal, click bottle for video) # message bottle (disappears after click) # pilot (second click of cockpit drops pilot into trees) # ping pong (click once to reveal video, subsequent clicks bounce ping pong ball) # plane engine (click spins the turbine and reveals video, second click stops it) # Roger (second click on van reveals Roger's body) # Sawyer's tent (clicking the tent reveals MacCutcheon) # signal fire smoke (click reveals video) # Smoke Monster (automatically appears when you reach a certain position in the jungle) # tape recorder (click causes tape to fly out, reverse sides, and reveals video) # toy plane (found inside the unlocked Halliburton case, click reveals video) # transceiver (click reveals video; subsequent clicks give static) # Vincent (pops up in four different places after blowing the whistle, click for video) # Virgin Mary (click to break and reveal heroine bag; allows repeated action) # waterfall (click for video and to reveal Halliburton case) # wheelchair (click for video) * Special items: # shotgun is the first "special item" to find (even though it's obvious before other items) because it leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. # A razor is the second "special item" to find. It leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. # A machine gun is the third "special item" to find. It leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. # An axe is the fourth "special item" to find. It leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. # A Zodiac raft is the fifth "special item" to find. It leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. # A mirror is the sixth "special item" to find. It leads to an exclusive scene for the upcoming episode , as well as leading to the sweepstakes entry page. Tips and secrets *Trick-tip: Pushing the Tab key on your keyboard will help you find the items. *Trick-tip: Instead of draging the dynamite slowly to the hatch you can click Tab until it is surrounded by a yellow rectange default thing, scroll to the hatch, and press space. *A sentence found in the source files reads 'Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit.', which is simply the standard dummy text of the printing and typesetting industry. *Images included in the source files, not yet shown in the game, include a piano and an Apollo candy bar. Videos The following items do not have accompanying videos: Sawyer's tent, camp fire, dog whistle, discovered Swan, dynamite, and DHARMA beer. Bloopers * Beechcraft is misspelled "beachcraft". * Vincent's list of appearances does not include . * is called "Expos". * A scene from is said to be from . * A scene from is said to be from . * A scene from is said to be from . * A scene from is said to be from . * Paulo is misspelled "Paolo". Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:Expanded Universe